


A Rose In Winter

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, Sharing a Bed, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, winter blues</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose In Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Sam shivers, trembles as his breath catches in his throat. The frost nips at him and sweeps over his skinny body, the bite of cold enough to make his little toes curl. His fingers dig into the bed sheets tightly, tugging them up closer to his chin in a feeble attempt to keep out the chill. Nuzzling against the pillow, he seeks a little warmth from the winter blues tickling his skin. 

He calls out to Dean, his voice tiny and quivering soft, fingers seeking out his brother’s warmth. The winter chill snaps at him, the motel room lacks a decent heating unit to shelter him from the winter blues, and he squirms underneath the blankets, rolling deeper into the mess of sheets and fluffy whiteness and rubbing over the softness, trying to get warm. 

It takes Dean a moment to return from outside, he made a trip to the Impala where a few more heavy blankets were hidden in the truck. He hustles back inside and slams the door shut, shivering violently as he shakes a few snowflakes from his spiky hair. He spreads the blankets out over the bed and tucks them around his little brother before climbing in beside Sam. He tugs the covers up all the way to his chin before sliding back down deeper into the bed. 

Sam is snuggled up to him in a heartbeat, cuddled up right under his chin with his skinny arms woven around Dean’s waist. He buries his face against Dean’s chest, his teeth chattering as he closes his eyes. Dean pulls him tighter against his chest, their arms wrapped around each other, clinging as they shiver.

Dad was supposed to be back today and they were going to head out, shuffle over a few towns down the road to finish up a hunt, and hopefully find a better motel with a decent heating unit, but Caleb and Bobby needed help with a nest of Vampires and they did not finish before the storm hit, leaving John stuck in one town and his boys in the next town over. 

The roads should be, hopefully, clear come morning, but that is little comfort to the two boys currently sharing body heat to chase away the winter blues. Thankfully, the extra blankets and layers of clothing and body heat help warm them; Sam eventually stops shivering, even smiles softly when a wave of warmth flows through him. 

Dean’s fingers swirls through Sam’s hair, brushing through the baby soft strands, and every few moments his lips press a kiss to Sam’s forehead, a tender touch of pure love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692372.html?thread=91140756#/t91140756)


End file.
